poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the First Movie: MewTwo Strikes Back/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon (franchise) (Located in the Amazon Jungle, with Mankeys climbing in the trees, Butterfree fluttering over flowers, and a curious Mew following a team of explorers) Prof. Smith: (narrating, as if writing in a journal) August 16: Today my colleagues will reach the site where an ancient civilization may have created a shrine to Mew, the most powerful Pokémon to have ever existed, now believed to be extinct. Giovanni is financing the expedition. When he learned of my work in the field of cloning, he agreed to fund my research, but only if I would try to create for him an enhanced living replica of Mew. I had to agree, for he wants to control the most powerful Pokémon the world has ever known. I, of course, want something more... much more. (Explorers enter an ancient ruin. Inside there is a giant carving of Mew.) Explorer: Mew... (Mew's shadow momentarily covers the carving, before quickly moving away) Huh? (Explorers find a green, glowing fossil) Prof. Smith: Our team is bringing back what we believe to be a Mew fossil. I pray it's authentic. If so, I may finally have the DNA I need to create a Pokémon powerful enough to survive the cloning process. Perhaps then I can unlock the secrets to restoring life itself. (Mew, who was watching the explorers through a hole in a cloth flap covering the door, flies away towards a distant, snowy, mountain in the Andes.) (Zoom in on fossil, followed by flashing computer screens showing the cloning process) (Zoom in on tank containing amneotic fluid and bubbles) Mewtwo: (very young, surrounded in darkness) Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Scientist: (looking at Mewtwo from outside his tank) He's just like all the other clones, doctor. He hasn't gained consciousness. Prof. Smith: I just don't understand it. Its other vital signs are strong. Scientist: (Mewtwo, in darkness, opens his eyes and listens) We're measuring brain activity... Mewtwo: I sense others near me... what are those strange sounds they make? Ambertwo: (appearing in a bright light) Those are words. They're talking. Mewtwo: Huh? (turns to bright light, which is forming into the shape of a girl.) What are you? Ambertwo: (totally appears) What do you mean? I'm a girl. A person. Mewtwo: (floats toward Amber) A person? Am I person? Ambertwo: Well, you look like a Pokémon, but you talk! I didn't know a Pokémon could talk like a person! Mewtwo: Pokémon? Person? What are those? Which one am I? Ambertwo: Maybe it makes a difference to you if you are a Pokémon or a person, but not to me (giggles and twirls around). If you are in this place, maybe you are the same as all of us are! Bulbasaurtwo: (appears) Saur! Charmandertwo: (appears) Char! Squirtletwo: (appears) Squirtle! Scientist: (in laboratory, looking at computer monitors desplaying brainwaves of the clones) What's that?! Scientist 2: I'm not sure, but Mewtwo and Ambertwo seem to be communicating with the other clones! Scientist: But how? Scientist2: They could be using telepathy. Prof. Smith: (listening to other scientists while looking at the glowing light inside a glass tank that is Ambertwo) Soon... Ambertwo: (floating in the darkness in a slowly rotating circle with the other clones) Everybody here's a copy. That's why there's a "two" after all of our names. Mewtwo: I don't understand. Ambertwo: They call me Ambertwo, but I'm still really Amber! Squirtletwo: Squirtle! Bulbasaurtwo: Bulbasaur! Charmandertwo: (breathing fire) Charmander! Ambertwo: (giggles) Bulbasaurtwo: Bulbasaur! Charmandertwo: Charmander! Squirtletwo: Squirtle! Prof. Smith: (looking at Ambertwo through her tank) Please... please let my theories be true. I must see my little girl... smile... again. (Flashback -- Prof. Smith is at a computer besides Ambertwo's tank in what appears to be a basement. A woman comes to the top of the stairs) Mrs. Smith: Dear... Prof. Smith: I've reawakened her consciousness! Here, in this chamber! I just need to keep it viable long enough to complete the process! Mrs. Smith: Why are you doing this?! You can't bring Amber back. Prof. Smith: You're wrong. Look, she lives within this light! Her energy's undeniable. If my cloning theories are correct, we'll have Amber back with us one day soon. Mrs. Smith: (reading what she wrote in a letter, which is lying on a table with her ring and housekey, below a family photograph from before Amber died) I loved our daughter as much as you did, but she's gone. No one can bring her back, and I can't go on watching you try. I'm sorry. Goodbye. Prof. Smith: (in his basement lab, sitting in a chair looking upset. He gets up and walks to Ambertwo's tank, and starts stroking the glass.) I'll do anything... to see you again. (End flashback -- Prof. Smith and a scientist with an accent are walking down a hallway towards the lab) Prof. Smith: So, how are they doing today? Scientist: You should be very pleased, doctor. The Pokémon clones are in stable condition, and Mewtwo is growing stronger everyday. One of them is bound to survive. It looks like all our hard work is finally paying off. Prof. Smith: Yes, Giovanni will be very happy, I'm sure. He may soon have the most powerful Pokémon in the world. But I'll get something much more precious: knowledge... on how to recreate life. Then... I'll use it to bring her... back. Ambertwo: (floating with the clones over the town Prof. Smith saw in his flashback) I call this my remember place. This is where I used to live. Mewtwo: (the sun appears) What is that? Ambertwo: That's the sun. Mewtwo: What's it for? Ambertwo: It makes the whole world bright and keeps us warm all day. Mewtwo: Ah... (reaches for the sun; suddenly the wind blows) Oh...? Ambertwo: That's called 'wind.' Mewtwo: Wind? Ambertwo: The wind helps us along. Sometimes its soft and sometimes its very strong. (they fly over to a city, when the sun begins to set) And that's the sunset. That's when the sun says, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow." Mewtwo: (The moon appears) Is that a sun? Ambertwo: No. (giggles) That's the moon. And the stars are the little lights that twinkle all night just so we won't feel alone in the dark. Charmandertwo: Char... (starts to fade away) Scientist2: (looking at readings on the computer) We're losing all readings from Charmandertwo! Scientist: No! Not again! Squirtletwo: (back in dream world) Squirtle... (fades) Bulbasaurtwo: Bulba... (fades) Scientist2: (by computers) Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo are fading the same way! Scientist: They look like another failure. Mewtwo: (flying around Ambertwo, looking for the vanished clones) Where did they go? (Ambertwo doesn't respond and starts to fade as well) Scientist2: Doctor... we're... losing her too... Prof. Smith: Amber... (places hand on her glass tank and watches her light fade away) Mewtwo: (in the rapidly deteriorating dream world) What's wrong Amber? What's happening? Ambertwo: It feels... like it's time... to say goodbye... Mewtwo: Goodbye? (eyes start welling up) I feel... something... (wipes eye, leaving a glittering tear on his hand) What are these? Ambertwo: They're tears... you're crying... Mewtwo: Crying? Ambertwo: My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story... that when Pokémon are sad... and they cry... their tears are filled with life. Mewtwo: I'm so... sad. (tears start pouring from his eyes now) Ambertwo: I have to go. Mewtwo: Why?? Ambertwo: I don't know... but its all right. Thank you for caring about me... and don't cry Mewtwo. You should be happy. You're alive, and life is wonderful (she totally vanishes, leaving Mewtwo in darkness once more) Mewtwo: (he makes a weird noise, sort of like 'aw' and keeps crying for a time, until he stops, and is surrounded by a blue light) These tears... what good are they?! (becomes angry, so that an psychic attack starts eminating from his unconscious body inside his glass tank) Please, Amber! Come back! Don't go! Please! Amber!!! Scientist2: Doctor! Mewtwo's brain waves are out of control! Prof. Smith: It's getting too upset! It mustn't remember this! Administer the serum! Do it immediatly! Scientist2: I'll try 100 units (types on keyboard) 10... 20... 30... 40... 50... 60... 70... 80... 90... 100 Prof. Smith: What's happening? Is it working? Scientist2: It's brainwaves are going back to normal. Everything seems okay, doctor. Prof. Smith: Nothing is okay! My Amber is gone forever. Only Mewtwo survives... Mewtwo: (time has passed) I have slept for so long... it seems like... forever. (voice sounds older) I remember something... someone (voice is fully matured) Life is wonderful... but... why? Narrator: LIFE... THE GREAT MIRACLE AND THE GREAT MYSTERY. MewTwo: WHO AM I? WHO AM I? WHO AM I? Narrator: SINCE THE BEGINNING, HUMANS AND POKÉMON ALIKE HAVE SEARCHED FOR ITS MEANING. MewTwo: WHAT AM I? WHAT AM I? Narrator: MANY STRANGE AND WONDROUS LEGENDS EVOLVED FROM THE PURSUI OF LIFE'S MYSTERIES. MewTwo: WHERE AM I? WHERE AM I? Narrator: BUT NONE IS STRANGER THAN THIS TALE OF THE MOST POWERFUL POKÉMON OF ALL. MewTwo: I AM READY... TO BE. WHERE...AM I? THIS--THIS IS NOT THE SAME. WAS EVERYTHING BEFORE JUST A DREAM? WHY? Female scientist: DOCTOR, LOOK AT THIS. Doctor: WHAT? Female scientist: ITS BRAIN WAVES, THEY'RE SURGING! Doctor: LET'S GO SEE! Male Scientist: SHE'S RIGHT! Doctor: LET'S RUN ANOTHER SCAN. Female scientist: IT'S MIND IS RACING! MewTwo: THOSE VOICES... Doctor: I HOPE WE DON'T LOSE THIS ONE. MewTwo: THEY'RE OUTSIDE... Doctor: WE CAN'T LOSE THIS ONE. MewTwo: WHERE I MUST BE. All: OH! SOUNDING Male Scientist: RADIO GIOVANNI'S HELICOPTER! TELL HIM WHAT'S HAPPENED! Doctor: QUIET! LET US HEAR ITS PSYCHIC POWERS. MewTwo: PSYCHIC POWERS? Doctor: FOR YEARS WE STRUGGLED TO SUCCESSFULLY CLONE A POKMON TO PROVE OUR THEORIES, BUT YOU'RE THE FIRS SPECIMEN TO SURVIVE. THAT IS MEW, THE RAREST OF ALL POKMON. FROM ITS DNA WE CREATED YOU--MEWTWO. MewTwo: MEWTWO? AM I ONLY A COPY? NOTHING BUT MEW'S SHADOW? Doctor: YOU ARE GREATER THAN MEW, IMPROVED THROUGH THE POWER OF HUMAN INGENUITY. WE USED THE MOST ADVANCED TECHNIQUES TO DEVELOP YOUR AWESOME PSYCHIC POWERS. MewTwo: SO, I AM SIMPLY THE END RESULT OF YOUR EXPERIMENT. WHAT BECOMES OF ME NOW THA YOUR EXPERIMENT IS OVER? Doctor: OUR EXPERIMENT ISN'T OVER YET. IT'S JUST BEGINNING. NOW THE SERIOUS TESTING BEGINS. MewTwo: THESE HUMANS, THEY CARE NOTHING FOR ME. Doctor: CONGRATULATIONS. WE'VE DONE AN EXCELLENT JOB. TALKING AT ONCE Scientist 2: IS THE NEW TANK READY? Scientist 3: NO. WE'LL HAVE TO COME UP WITH A CAGE. CONGRATULATIONS. HA HA! Doctor: EXCELLENT. WE'LL START OUR TESTING RIGHT AWAY. IS THAT MY PURPOSE? AM I JUST AN EXPERIMENT? A LABORATORY SPECIMEN? THIS CANNOT BE MY DESTINY. All: OH! AAH! AAH! AAH! Doctor: WE DREAMED OF CREATING THE WORLD'S STRONGEST POKÉMON... AND WE SUCCEEDED. HELICOPTER MewTwo: BEHOLD MY POWERS. I AM THE STRONGES POKÉMON IN THE WORLD. STRONGER EVEN THAN MEW. Giovanni: THOSE FOOLS THOUGHT YOU WERE A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT. BUT I, I SEE YOU AS A VALUABLE PARTNER. MewTwo: PARTNER? Giovanni: WITH YOUR PSYCHIC POWERS AND MY RESOURCES, TOGETHER WE CAN CONTROL THE WORLD. MewTwo: I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP FOR THAT, HUMAN. Giovanni: A WILDFIRE DESTROYS EVERYTHING IN ITS PATH. IT WILL BE THE SAME WITH YOUR POWERS UNLESS YOU LEARN TO CONTROL THEM. I CAN HELP YOU DO THAT. MewTwo: HOW? Giovanni: TRUST ME, AND I'LL SHOW YOU A WAY TO FOCUS YOUR POWERS THAT WILL MAKE YOU INVINCIBLE. MewTwo: SHOW ME. Giovanni: CHUCKLES MewTwo: YOU SAY THIS ARMOR PROTECTS MY BODY, YET IT SUPPRESSES MY POWERS. Giovanni: YOUR POWERS ARE NO BEING SUPPRESSED. THEY'RE BEING FOCUSED. LEARN TO USE THEM TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR PURPOSE. MewTwo: WHAT IS THAT? Giovanni: PATIENCE, MY FRIEND. YOUR PURPOSE WILL BECOME CLEAR. GROWLS SNAPS ROARS MewTwo: SO, THIS IS MY POWER. MOOING MOOING MewTwo: I AM IN CONTROL NOW. Alakazam: ALAKAZAM! GRUNTING KAZAM! MewTwo: BUT WHY AM I HERE? NOW I FULLY PERCEIVE MY POWER. BUT WHAT IS MY PURPOSE? FOOTSTEPS Giovanni: TO SERVE YOUR MASTER. YOU WERE CREATED TO FIGHT FOR ME. THAT IS YOUR PURPOSE. MewTwo: THAT CANNOT BE. YOU SAID WE WERE PARTNERS. WE STOOD AS EQUALS. Giovanni: YOU WERE CREATED BY HUMANS TO OBEY HUMANS. YOU COULD NEVER BE OUR EQUAL. MewTwo: HUMANS MAY HAVE CREATED ME, BUT THEY WILL NEVER ENSLAVE ME! THIS CANNOT BE MY DESTINY! Giovanni: STOP THIS NOW! MewTwo: I WAS NOT BORN OF POKÉMON. I WAS CREATED. AND MY CREATORS HAVE USED AND BETRAYED ME. SO, I STAND ALONE! Giovanni: AAH! MewTwo: WHO AM I? WHAT IS MY TRUE REASON FOR BEING? I WILL FIND MY OWN PURPOSE... AND PURGE THIS PLANE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE ME. HUMAN AND POKMON ALIKE. THE WORLD WILL HEED MY WARNING. THE REIGN OF MEWTWO WILL SOON BEGIN. The Shredderette: And I can help you with that. For there's a problem of mine that I need for you to sort out. MewTwo: I am all for it. Narrator: TODAY, ASH, BROCK, AND MISTY ARE TAKING A SHORT BREAK FROM THEIR POKMON ADVENTURES. AS ALWAYS, ASH IS DETERMINED TO BECOME A POKMON MASTER, AND, AS ALWAYS, HE'S READY TO ENDURE ANY HARDSHIP, BEAR ANY BURDEN WITH STRENGTH, STAMINA, AND A WILL OF STEEL. Ash Ketchum: HUNGRY. NEED FOOD. Misty: OH, ASH. YOU HAVEN' DONE A THING ALL DAY. Ash Ketchum: I'M TOO WEAK TO WORK, MISTY. I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE BREAKFAST. Misty: OH. Brock: THIS LUNCH IS GONNA BE JUST PERFECT FOR YOU, ASH. IT'S MY LAZY-BOY NO-CHEW STEW. Frankie Stein: I'm sure that's gonna be delicious. Togepi: TOGE TOGE! Pikachu: PIKA? Togepi: TOGE? SQUEAKS Raymond: HEY YOU THERE! I'M LOOKIN' FOR A POKÉMON TRAINER NAMED ASH FROM PALLET TOWN. YOU KNOW HIM? Ash Ketchum: YEAH, HE'S ME. Raymond: LET'S HAVE A MATCH. UNLESS YOU'RE AFRAID TO LOSE. Ash Ketchum: HA! I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GONNA LOSE THIS ONE. Misty: ASH, YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO WORK. Ash Ketchum: THAT'S RIGHT, I AM TOO WEAK TO WORK, BUT A POKMON BATTLE ISN'T WORK. Brock: THAT'S PROGRESS. AT LEAST HIS MOUTH IS WORKING. Yumi Ishiyama: You said it, Brock. Jeremy Belpois: This I gotta see. Pikachu: PIKACHU. Singer: I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE WHOO WHOO WHOO I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE EACH POKÉMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE INSIDE POKÉMON IT'S YOU AND ME I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY POKÉMON OOH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND POKÉMON A HEART SO TRUE OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH YOU TEACH ME, AND I'LL TEACH YOU POKÉMON GOTTA CATCH 'EM GOTTA CATCH 'EM GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL Ash Ketchum: GREAT JOB, BULBASAUR. HA. YOU DID IT. Singer: EVERY CHALLENGE ALONG THE WAY WITH COURAGE I WILL FACE I WILL BATTLE EVERYTHING CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE COME WITH ME, THE TIME IS RIGHT THERE'S NO BETTER TEAM, YEAH ARM IN ARM, WE'LL WIN THE FIGHT IT'S ALWAYS BEEN A DREAM IT'S ALWAYS BEEN A DREAM POKÉMON IT'S YOU AND ME I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY POKÉMON OOH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND POKÉMON I'M, OH, SO TRUE # Ash Ketchum: HA HA HA HA! Singer: YOU TEACH ME, AND I'LL TEACH YOU POKÉMON I'LL TEACH YOU GOTTA CATCH 'EM Pikachu: PIKA... Singer: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL Pikachu: CHU! Raymond: UHH! OH, NO! Ash Ketchum: WE DID IT! Pikachu: PIKA! Connor Lacey: Way to go, Ash! Misty: WELL, THAT SURE WAS A SHOCKING ENDING. Brock: SHOCKING THAT ASH MOVED SO FAST. Togepi: TOGE! Ash Ketchum: HA HA HA! Pikachu: PIKACHU. James: THERE'S ANOTHER CREDI ON PIKACHU'S CHARGE ACCOUNT. Jessie: WE'VE GOT TO GRAB IT. Meowth: I KNOW WE GOT TO GRAB SOME RARE POKMON FOR THE BOSS, BUT IT WOULDN'T BE SUCH A BAD IDEA IF WE GRABBED A LITTLE BITE TO EAT, WOULD IT? Jessie: WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO STEAL A MEAL. James: I'D SETTLE FOR A TASTE OF THAT PIKA-CHOW. Pikachu: PIKA. PIKA. PIKA. Squirtle: SQUIRT. Meowth: GROANS I'M STARVIN'. Jessie: I CAN COOK SOMETHING. Meowth: THANKS, BUT THE LAST TIME YOU COOKED, YOU WIPED OU 8 OF MY 9 LIVES. SIGH Pikachu: PIKA PIKA...CHU! Misty: CHUCKLES Togepi: SQUEAKS SQUEAKS Misty: HA HA HA! Fearow: CAWS Nurse Joy: MASTER, SHALL I EXTEND AN INVITATION TO THESE TRAINERS AS WELL? AS YOU WISH. Dragonite: GRUNTS Team Rocket: HUH? HUH? HUH? OHH! YEOW! All: AAH! AAH! Squirtle: SQUIRT! Ash Ketchum: HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYIN'. HUH? SOMETHIN' FOR ME? HMM... Misty: WOW! Nurse Joy: GREETINGS, POKÉMON TRAINERS. I BEAR AN INVITATION. Brock: SHE'S REALLY SMALL, BUT REALLY PRETTY. Nurse Joy: YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN A SELECT GROUP OF POKÉMON TRAINERS AT A SPECIAL GATHERING. IT WILL BE HOSTED BY MY MASTER, THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKÉMON TRAINER, AT HIS PALACE ON NEW ISLAND. A CHARTERED FERRY WILL LEAVE FROM OLD SHORE WHARF TO TAKE YOU TO THE ISLAND THIS AFTERNOON. ONLY TRAINERS WHO PRESENT THIS INVITATION WILL BE ADMITTED. IF YOU DECIDE TO ATTEND, YOU MUST REPLY AT ONCE. MY MASTER AWAITS YOU. Brock: UH, IS THERE A REWIND BUTTON? Misty: SHOULD WE GO? Brock: OF COURSE WE SHOULD! I'VE GOTTA MEET HER! Ash Ketchum: I GUESS THE WORLD'S NUMBER ONE TRAINER WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME TO A MATCH! Poppy O'Hair: So, I guess we're going to New Island to see this Pokemon Master. Pikachu: PIKA. Ash Ketchum: HMM? Misty: WELL, WE'VE GOTTA LET 'EM KNOW RIGHT AWAY. Ash Ketchum: I'M SAYIN' YES. Pikachu: PIKA? Togepi: TOGE. Dragonite: GRUNTS Jessie: WE WANNA KNOW WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT the Irelanders and THE TWERP TRIO'S SPECIAL DELIVERY! Meowth: HEY, LOOK! James: "YES"? TO WHAT? Mew: MEW. SQUEAKS Pikachu: PIKA. PIKA. PI. Crystal Winter: That's a weird weather we had. Raticate: RATICATE! Raticate's Trainer: CHILL OUT, RATICATE! Kingler's Trainer: KINGLER! SAVE YOUR ENERGY, WILL YA? Trainer 3: THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL. P.A.: OFFICER JENNY, PLEASE REPOR TO THE FERRY ENTRANCE. OFFICER JENNY, TO THE FERRY ENTRANCE, PLEASE. Misty: TOGEPI'S TOTALLY SOAKED. Brock: I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAST THE STORM CAME UP. Ash Ketchum: AAH! Trainer 2: HUH? Corey: WHAT? THE FERRY IS CANCELED? Neesha: BUT I'VE GOT TO GE TO NEW ISLAND. Trainer 3: YEAH, SO DO I. WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? IT'S ONLY A LITTLE RAIN. Officer Jenny: IT'S MORE THAN JUST RAIN. THE HARBOR MANAGER THINKS THIS COULD BE THE WORST STORM EVER. Miranda: LISTEN TO ME. THE PROPHETS HAVE PREDICTED THE RETURN OF THE WINDS OF WATER. FOR YEARS, I HAVE PRAYED THAT MANKIND WOULD NEVER WITNESS THAT DEADLY STORM EVER AGAIN. Officer Jenny: ISN'T THAT JUST A LEGEND? Miranda: THE ANCIENT WRITINGS TELL OF THE STORM WIPING OUT ALL BUT A FEW POKÉMON. IN THEIR SORROW, THE WATER OF THEIR TEARS SOMEHOW RESTORED THE LIVES LOST IN THE STORM. BUT THERE ARE NO POKÉMON TEARS TODAY. JUST WATERS WHICH NO ONE CAN SURVIVE. Officer Jenny: AND THAT'S WHY YOUR FERRY TO NEW ISLAND'S BEEN CANCELED. Fergus: WELL, I'M GOING TO NEW ISLAND ANYWAY. ALL MY POKÉMON ARE WATER-TYPE. Connor Lacey: Well, with the exception of Nidoqueen. That's a Ground and Poison-Type Pokémon. Trainer 4: NO FAIR. Fergus: WE'LL JUST SWIM OVER TO THAT PALACE. Miranda: I WARN YOU, THE WAVES WILL BE SAVAGE. YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT. Officer Jenny: AND BESIDES, IF YOU TRIED THAT STUN AND YOUR POKMON GOT HURT, YOU'D BE OUT OF LUCK, BECAUSE WE HAD TO CLOSE DOWN THE POKMON CENTER. Ash Ketchum: UH, HOW COME? Officer Jenny: BECAUSE THE NURSE IN CHARGE OF THE CENTER DISAPPEARED LAST MONTH. AND IF ANY OF YOU SEE HER, PLEASE CONTACT ME AT ONCE. THAT'S A PICTURE OF HER OVER THERE ON THE WALL. Brock: MMM. SHE'S CUTE. HUH. Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone): What's wrong, Brock? Brock: SHE SURE LOOKS FAMILIAR. Pidgeot: AAH! AAH! Gyrados: ROARS Fergus: AAH! Officer Jenny: COME BACK HERE! OR I'LL PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST! Dewgong: DEWGONG-GONG. Officer Jenny: COME BACK! AAH! Miranda: SOME TRAINERS HAVE NO FEAR. Officer Jenny: HUH? Miranda: TO THEM, THIS IS JUS ONE MORE CHALLENGE. THEY FOLLOW THEIR HEARTS. THAT IS WHAT SETS THEM APAR AND WILL MAKE THEM POKÉMON MASTERS. GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU. Ash Ketchum: THE WORLD'S GREATES POKÉMON MASTER IS WAITING FOR ME. LET'S USE OUR POKÉMON TO GET TO THAT ISLAND. Pikachu: PIKA! Misty: ASH, OUR POKÉMON AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH. THEY CAN'T HANDLE GIANT WAVES LIKE THIS. Ash Ketchum: GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. Pikachu: PIKA PIKA. Jessie: ACCENT YOU VANT TO CROSS MAYBE? VE TAKE YOU,JA? VE VIKINGS ARE USED TO BIG VAVES. VE GET TO NEW ISLAND FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY FAHRVERNUGEN. STROKE! James: UHH! Jessie: STROKE! James: UHH! UHH! Jessie: STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! OH, I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE ONE. Brock: I DIDN'T KNOW VIKINGS STILL EXISTED. Holly O'Hair: They didn't. Connor Lacey: They got extinct years ago. Ash Ketchum: THEY MOSTLY LIVE IN MINNESOTA. Misty: SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT. ARE YOU SURE THIS BOAT'S SAFE? All: WHOA! Pikachu: PIKA! Jessie: DON'T VORRY. THIS SHIP VON'T LET YOU DOWN. VE ALVAYS SAIL IN DA ROUGH VEATHER. DON'T GET UPSET. Meowth: TELL MY STOMACH. Jessie: HEAVE. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Misty: IT'S ALL RIGHT, TOGEPI. WE'RE GONNA BE OK. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Jessie: HEAVEN. James: HO. Meowth: WHOA! Jessie: WHOA! James: WHOA! All: WHOA! Pikachu: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: WHOA! Misty: WHOA! Brock: WHOA! Jessie: WHOA! James: WHOA! Meowth: WHOA! Ash Ketchum: THOSE AREN'T VIKINGS! Misty: IT'S TEAM ROCKET. Brock: I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT THEM BESIDES THE WAY THEY SMELL. Jessie: HA! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE. MAKE IT DOUBLE. Meowth: FORGET THE MOTTO. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO-- AAH! Jessie and James: AAH! All: AAH! Staryu: HYAH! HYAH! Brock: Irelanders! ASH! MISTY! UHH! OHH! Misty: AAH! Brock: AAH! Misty: HAVE YOU SEEN the Irelanders, ASH AND PIKACHU? Brock: NOT YET. Misty: AAH! Brock: AAH! All: GASPS Ash Ketchum: STAY TOGETHER. IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE. Pikachu: PIKA! All: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! GRUNTING Squirtle: UHH. SQUIRTLE. SQUIRTLE. All: PANTING Ash Ketchum: HUH? Pikachu: PI PIKA! Ash Ketchum: HMM? Misty: HMM? Ash Ketchum: HEY, LOOK! Misty: HMM? Apple White: Is that New Island? Will Vandom: It is! Auriana: We gotta get there. SQUEAKS Nurse Joy: MY MASTER BIDS YOU WELCOME TO NEW ISLAND. WILL YOU KINDLY PRESEN YOUR INVITATION? Ash Ketchum: UH...UM... HERE IT IS, MISS. Nurse Joy: THE BEARERS OF THIS INVITATION MAY BE ADMITTED TO NEW ISLAND. Brock: I KNEW I RECOGNIZED THAT FACE. Crystal Winter: You have? Nurse Joy: WHAT? Brock: AREN'T YOU THE NURSE WHO'S MISSING FROM THE TREATMENT CENTER? Misty: YOU DO LOOK JUST LIKE HER. Menasor (PWT): I guess, you're both right. Nurse Joy: I FEAR YOU ARE MISTAKEN. I HAVE ALWAYS DWELT ON THIS ISLAND AND HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN THE SERVICE OF MY MASTER. PLEASE, COME THIS WAY. MY MASTER AWAITS YOUR ARRIVAL. Team Rocket: UHH! UHH! UHH! UHH! Mew: MEW. MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW. MEW. Ash Ketchum: UHH. HMM... HUH? CREAK OPEN Nurse Joy: NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, ALL TRAINERS WORTHY OF AN AUDIENCE WITH MY MASTER ARE PRESENT. Ash Ketchum: HUH? Brock: HUH? Wigglytuff: WIGGLY. WIGGLY. Poppy O'Hair: That's something strange going on. Ash Ketchum: THERE'S ONLY 3 OF 'EM. Misty: AREN'T WE GOING TO WAIT FOR THE OTHERS? Aelita Schaffner: Yeah. Nurse Joy: ONLY THE TRAINERS CAPABLE OF BRAVING THE STORM HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES WORTHY IN MY MASTER'S EYES. Brock: DO YOU MEAN THAT STORM WAS SOME KIND OF TEST? Yumi Ishiyama: I guess so. Connor Lacey: I guess, we passed. Nurse Joy: PLEASE RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON FROM THEIR POKÉBALLS AND JOIN THE OTHERS. IT WILL NOT BE LONG BEFORE MY MASTER'S INTENTIONS ARE CLEAR. Ash Ketchum: HUH? Misty: HUH? Brock: HUH? James: LOCKED OUT. NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT KIND OF PARTY WE'RE MISSING. Jessie: THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CRASH THAT PARTY. Meowth: YOU KNOW ANOTHER WAY IN? Jessie: LOOK OVER THERE. Meowth: HUH? AAH! BUT, JESSIE, HOW ARE WE GONNA SWIM UP THAT THING? Jessie: PRETEND YOU'RE A CATFISH. HUH? HUH? James: SOMETHING WRONG, JESSIE? Jessie: NO. COME ON. LET'S GET GOING. Meowth: I THINK THIS PLAN'S ALL WET. Pikachu: PIKA. PI. SQUEAKS Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI DUCK. Corey: WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG? Ash Ketchum: UH, WELL, HOW'D YOU GET HERE? Corey: I DECIDED TO FLY OVER. IT WAS EASY. HURRICANE WINDS ARE A BREEZE FOR PIDGEOTTO HERE. Yuya Sakaki: That's a Pidgeot, not a Pidgeotto. Corey: That two. HEY, GUYS, SAY HELLO. CHATTERING All: WHOA! Ash Ketchum: WHOA! CHATTERING Fergus: THOSE ARE MY POKMON. IT WAS NO PROBLEM GETTING THROUGH THAT STORM. I RODE OVER ON GYARADOS' BACK. Ash Ketchum: WOW. I HEARD I TAKES A LOT OF SKILL TO TRAIN GYARADOS. Fergus: YEAH. BUT ONCE YOU TRAIN IT, IT'S THE MOST DEPENDABLE POKÉMON THERE IS. Gyrados: ROARS Neesha: YOU HAVEN'T ME MY POKÉMON. OVER THERE. CHATTERING YELL CHUCKLE Ash Ketchum: HUH? Brock: HUH? Togepi: SQUEAKS Pikachu: PI? Jeremy Belpois: Who turned out the lights? Nurse Joy: YOU ARE ABOUT TO MEET MY MASTER. THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR ENCOUNTER WITH THE GREATEST POKÉMON MASTER ON EARTH. ROARS GRUNTS GRUNTS Pikachu: PIKA. SQUEAKS GROWLS Ash Ketchum: WHAT'S THAT? Pikachu: PIKA. Tara Duncan: Is that a Pokemon? Meowth: HUH? HUH? HMM? HMM... GRUNTS Ash Ketchum: AH. Pikachu: PIKA. Brock: AH. Misty: AH. Nurse Joy: YES, THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKÉMON MASTER IS ALSO THE MOST POWERFUL POKÉMON ON EARTH. THESE ARE THE RULERs OF NEW ISLAND AND SOON THE WHOLE WORLD. MEWTWO AND THE SHREDDERETTE. Ash Ketchum: MEWTWO. Pikachu: PIKA. Tara Duncan: And the Shredderette. Apple White: Mewtwo? Raven Queen: Whoa. I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before. It must be a new Pokemon. Furgus: A POKÉMON AND A CRIMINAL CAN'T BE A POKÉMON MASTER! NO WAY! Yusei Fudo: That's ridiculous! Both: QUIET, HUMAN. FROM NOW ON I AM THE ONE WHO MAKES THE RULES. Misty: HOW'S IT TALKING? Brock: IT'S PSYCHIC. Cubix: It must be using telepathy. Fergus: UHH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! MewTwo: HEE HEE HEE. Fergus: AAH! All: AAH! Fergus: AAH! WE'LL SHOW YOU! LET'S GO, GYARADOS! Gyrados: ROARS Fergus: UHH! GYARADOS, HYPERBEAM ATTACK! Gyrados: ROARS Ash Ketchum: OH! Misty: OH! Brock: OH! Togepi: EEE! Fergus: GYARADOS! Madeline Hatter: Did you see that!? Briar Beauty: My gosh. It took Gyrados down so easily! Steel: I didn't see that coming. Both: CHILD'S PLAY. MewTwo: YOUR USEFULNESS HAS ENDED. Nurse Joy: HUH? Brock: OHH. Nurse Joy: OHH. Brock: NURSE JOY! Nurse Joy: WHERE AM I? AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET HERE? Mewtwo: YOU HAVE BEEN UNDER MY CONTROL. I TRANSPORTED YOU HERE FROM THE POKÉMON CENTER. YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF POKÉMON PHYSIOLOGY PROVED USEFUL FOR OUR PLAN. AND NOW I HAVE CLEANSED YOUR TINY HUMAN BRAIN OF MEMORIES FROM THE PAST FEW WEEKS. The Shredderette: And I have unfinished business with the Irelanders. Brock: WHO ARE YOU?! MewTwo: I AM THE NEW RULER OF THIS WORLD, THE MASTER OF HUMANS AND POKÉMON ALIKE. Misty: YOU'RE JUST A BULLY! Pikachu: PIKA! James: HMM? Jessie: HMM? Meowth: HMM? James: HUH? Jessie: HMM? Meowth: HUH? James: HMM? Jessie: HMM? Meowth: HMM? GASP Meowth: LOOK AT THESE. THEY'RE POKÉMON. James: ARE THEY REAL? Jessie: HMM. SIGHS I WAS HOPING THERE'D BE A PARTY. HMPH. HUH? GASP Computer: THIS IS THE POKÉMON REPLICATION SYSTEM. SYSTEM ACTIVATED. POKÉMON BASED ON GENETIC ANALYSIS. POKÉMON DNA SAMPLING SEQUENCE NOW IN PROGRESS. Meowth: HUHH! HEY, PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YA--LET GO! UHH! HELP! Jessie: GRAB HIM! Meowth: HELP ME! GRUNTING Meowth: YEE-YEOW! AAH! I MADE IT, BUT JUST BY A HAIR. Jessie: LOOK, THERE'S YOUR HAIR. Computer: ANALYZING POKÉMON BIOMATERIAL SAMPLE. ANALYSIS COMPLETE. POKÉMON IDENTIFIED. BEGIN REPLICATION SEQUENCE. James: WHO'S THAT POKÉMON? Jessie: IT'S MEOWTH. Meowth: AAH! Jessie and James: HUH? Jessie: MEOWTH! James: MEOWTH! Meowth: BUT I'M MEOWTH. James: SO'S THE ONE IN THE TANK. Jessie: THAT'S YOUR CLONE. Meowth: HUH? Prof. Smith: I HAVEN'T GOT MUCH TIME. SCREAMING I PRAY THIS RECORD OF OUR EXPERIMENT SURVIVES. A YEAR AGO, WE DISCOVERED A FOSSIL THAT PROVED TO BE THE REMAINS OF THE ANCIENT POKÉMON, MEW. Jessie: HUH? James: HUH? Meowth: HUH? Prof. Smith: THERE WAS SUFFICIENT GENETIC MATERIAL TO REPLICATE MEW, BUT GIOVANNI, WHO FUNDED OUR PROJECT, INSISTED WE TRY TO DESIGN SUPER CLONES MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY LIVING POKÉMON. MANY ATTEMPTS FAILED, BUT FINALLY OUR EXPERIMENTS PROVED SUCCESSFUL. WE PRODUCED A LIVING POKÉMON. WE CALLED IT MEWTWO. BUT FOR SOME REASON, THE CREATURE'S ANGER IS OUT OF CONTROL. WITH ITS PSYCHIC POWERS, IT IS DESTROYING OUR LABORATORY. WE DREAMED OF CREATING THE WORLD'S STRONGEST POKÉMON... AND WE SUCCEEDED. Jessie: SOUNDS LIKE A REAL POKÉNSTEIN. James: SURE DOES. Meowth: ONE BAD CAT. James: SO THIS MUST BE THE LAB. Jessie: BUT IF MEWTWO DESTROYED IT... James: SOMEBODY REBUILT IT. Jessie: YES. BUT WHO? HMM. James: HMM. Meowth: HMM. Mewtwo: YOU HUMANS ARE A DANGEROUS SPECIES. YOU BROUGHT ME INTO YOUR WORLD WITH NO PURPOSE BUT TO BE YOUR SLAVE. BUT NOW THANKS TO THE SHREDDERETTE I HAVE MY OWN PURPOSE. MY STORM WILL CREATE MY OWN WORLD... BY DESTROYING YOURS. Brock: SO YOU HATE ALL HUMANS, AND YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY US TO SAVE POKÉMON. MewTwo: NO. YOUR POKÉMON WILL NOT BE SPARED. THEY HAVE DISGRACED THEMSELVES BY SERVING HUMANS. THOSE POKÉMON ARE NOTHING BUT SLAVES. Ashlynn Ella: Why you... Lizzie Hearts: Liar! MewTwo: So you think I'm a liar? Auriana: You're only lying to yourself! Pikachu: PIKA. PIKA PIKA. MewTwo: SO... YOU SAY I AM WRONG? THAT YOU ARE NO THIS HUMAN'S SERVANT, YOU ARE HIS FRIEND? Pikachu: PIKA. MewTwo: YOU ARE AS PATHETIC AS THE REST. Pikachu: PIKA. Ash: HUH? Pikachu: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: UHH! Pikachu: AAH! PIKA-PI. Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU. MewTwo: HUMANS AND POKÉMON CAN NEVER BE FRIENDS. Misty: ASH... ARE YOU OK? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: What the heck was that for?! Ash Ketchum: DON'T PICK ON PIKACHU. Raven Queen: I guess that's a yes. Corey: IF YOU ARE POKÉMON, THERE'S NO REASON I CAN'T CAPTURE YOU. GO, RHYHORN. Rhyhorn: ROARS Corey: OHH! NO! RHYHORN! Mewtwo: FOOLS. YOUR POKÉMON ATTACKS CANNOT WEAKEN ME. MY POWERS ARE TOO GREAT. NO TRAINER CAN CONQUER ME. The Shredderette: And with me as his partner, there's no way we can lose. Ash Ketchum: THEN YOU WON'T MIND PROVING IT IN A REAL MATCH. MewTwo: IS THAT A CHALLENGE? Ash Ketchum: YOU BET IT IS. Connor Lacey: Let's dance, you monster! Mewtwo: Very well. The Shredderette: We accept. James: HMM? Jessie: HUH? Meowth: HUH? GASP Jessie: THEY'RE AWAKE. BlastoiseTwo: BLAAAST! CharizardTwo: ROARS VenasaurTwo: SAUR. SAUR. Team Rocket: SHUDDERING James: HMM? Jessie: HMM? James: I'M SCARED. Jessie: ME, TOO. Meowth: MEOWTH. Mewtwo: LIKE MOST POKÉMON TRAINERS, WE, TOO, BEGAN WITH CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, AND BULBASAUR. BUT FOR THEIR EVOLVED FORMS, WE USED THEIR GENETIC MATERIAL TO CLONE EVEN MORE POWERFUL COPIES. Neesha: COPIES. Corey: THEY'RE CLONES. The Shredderette: And using Ryantek Industries' technologies and Pokemon genetics, I created all of your Pokemon to have the abilities to learn. I give you the Ryantek Mecha-Pokemon! C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: Mewtwo and The Shredderette created clones and mechanical versions of Blastoise, Charizard and Venasaur? Maxwell McGrath: No way! GASP Wasabi: What is that sound? RUMBLING ROARS Blastoise: BLAAAST! Orion: What's that? Brock: A STADIUM. MEWTWO AND THE SHREDDERETTE PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG. Holly O'Hair: Whoa. Baymax: Oh my. Corey: YOUR FAKE VENUSAUR CAN'T BEAT MY REAL ONE! RIGHT, BRUTEROOT? Bruteroot: SAUR. Neesha: WE'LL BLOW AWAY THAT BLASTOISE, WON'T WE, SHELLSHOCKER? Shellshocker: BLAAST! Ash Ketchum: IT MAY NOT HAVE A NICKNAME, BUT I DO HAVE... CHARIZARD. I CHOOSE YOU! CHARIZARD, I DIDN'T SAY START. Pikachu: PIK. MewTwo: YOUR CHARIZARD IS POORLY TRAINED. Charizard: GROWLS Hiro Hamada: That Mewtwo is pretty good at countering that flamethrower attack. Ash Ketchum: HMM. Mewtwo: WHICH OF YOU WILL OPPOSE US FIRST? Bruteroot: SAUR. Corey: I UNDERESTIMATED YOU LAST TIME, BUT THAT WON' HAPPEN AGAIN. The Shredderette: We shall see. Corey: GO, BRUTEROOT! RAZOR LEAF! Bruteroot: SAUR. MewTwo: VINE WHIP. VenasaurTwo: SAUR! Bruteroot: GROANS VenasaurTwo: SAUR! Corey: BRUTEROOT! Faybelle Thorn: Looks like our Venasaur is down. Neesha: IT LOOKS LIKE I'M UP. GO, SHELLSHOCKER. Shellshocker: BLASTOISE. The Shredderette: Don't disappoint us. BlastoiseTwo: BLAAST! Neesha: SHELLSHOCKER, HYDRO PUMP! The Shredderette: Rapid Spin Shellshocker: BLAST! OY! Neesha: SHELLSHOCKER! Rayne Martinez: Blastoise is down too! Misty: YOU BETTER FORFEIT, ASH. THOSE CLONES ARE TOO POWERFUL. Iris (Lolirock): She's right. Your Charizard can't stand a chance against that clone either. Ash Ketchum: I'M NOT GIVING UP. The Shredderette: Oh, CharizardTwo, your turn. Charizard: ROARS Yumi Ishiyama: He and his Charizard have better win this fight. Ulrich Stern: I'm sure he will win, Yumi. Ash Ketchum: CHARIZARD, USE YOUR SPEED, NOT POWER, AND YOU'LL WIN. Charizard: GROWLS Ash Ketchum: ALL RIGHT, GO! GROWLING Misty: CAN'T CHARIZARD MOVE ANY QUICKER? Brock: THE CLONE IS TOO FAST. Pikachu: PIKA. C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: The real Charizard can't win! Ash Ketchum: CHARIZARD'S IN TROUBLE! MewTwo: FINISH IT. Charizard: ROARS Ash Ketchum: NO, CHARIZARD, NO! ARE YOU OK? Connor Lacey: MewTwo's clones are pretty powerful than our Pokemon. Odd Della Robbia: Okay, so what's next since you two won this fight? Mewtwo: AS THE VICTORS, WE NOW CLAIM OUR PRIZE-- YOUR POKÉMON. Ash Ketchum: NO. NO. HEY, WAIT! Neesha: GASPS Corey: OHH! HUH? Hunter Huntsman: They trapped three Pokemon in an evil-looking Pokeballs. Misty: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THOSE POKÉMON? MewTwo: WE WILL EXTRACT THEIR DNA TO MAKE CLONES FOR MYSELF AND MECHAS FOR HERSELF. THEY WILL REMAIN SAFE ON THIS ISLAND WITH US WHILE MY STORM DESTROYS THE PLANET. The Irelanders: What? Brock: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Ash Ketchum: YEAH, MEWTWO, WE WON'T LET YOU! MewTwo: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFY US. Ash Ketchum: AAH! AAH! Brock: UHH! Ash Ketchum: AAH! AAH! MewTwo: THIS IS OUR WORLD NOW. Ash Ketchum: OHH! Brock: UH-OH. Ash Ketchum: LET'S GO! Connor Lacey: We better protect the Pokemon! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Four Arms) Four Arms: Four Arms! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Ash Ketchum: WHOA! Gyrados: ROARS Fergus: GYARADOS! GRUNTING Corey: GET AWAY! Dewgong: GONG! Neesha: HUH? Pikachu: PIKA. PIK. Wigglytuff: MOANS Pidgeot: PIDGEOT! CAWS Ash Ketchum: AW... HEY, I KNOW. MEWTWO CAN'T CAPTURE THEM IF THEY'RE ALREADY INSIDE THEIR POKÉBALLS. Cornelia Hale: Good thinking, Ash! Ash Ketchum: BULBASAUR, SQUIRTLE, RETURN! MewTwo: IT IS NO USE. Ash Ketchum: HA HA HA! HUH? Will Vandom: Well, that didn't worked. MewTwo: IT IS FUTILE TO TRY AND ESCAPE MY POWER. Brock: UHH! NEVER MIND THE POKÉBALLS. CARRY 'EM AWAY. Taranee Cook: Let's get going! Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI! Misty: HUH? GIVE BACK MY PSYDUCK! Brock: UHH! VULPIX! Hay Lin: Give them back, you twisted maniacs! Pikachu: PANTING Ash Ketchum: AAH! Pikachu: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: UHH! RUN, PIKACHU! Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. PIKA PIKA. PIKA? PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU! Pikachu: PIKA...CHU! PANTING PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. Ash Ketchum: KEEP RUNNING, PIKACHU! PIKACHU! PIKA PIKACHU! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU! PIKA PIKACHU! PANTING PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA. Ash Ketchum: UHH! WHOA! Pikachu: PIKACHU! SQUAWKS PIKA. PIK-- Ash Ketchum: AAH! PIKACHU! Pikachu: EHH! AAH! Pikachu: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: WHOA! HEY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET PIKACHU! Jessie and James: THERE GOES... ALAKAZAM... DEWGONG... VILEPLUME! Meowth: SANDSHREW. NIDOQUEEN. VAPOREON. BUT ME, I GOT A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY TAIL FOR THIS ONE. THUD GRUNTS Jessie: HUH? James: HUH? Ash Ketchum: OHH... James: EEE! Jessie: LOOK THERE! Ash Ketchum: UHH. AAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DUMB MOTTO TODAY. AAH! UHH! AAH! Both: WHO'S THAT POKÉMON? IT'S PIKACHU! Ash Ketchum: OW! LET GO! STUPID MACHINE! GIMME BACK MY PIKACHU! AAH! SOUNDING Meowth: WHAT'S HAPPENING? Ash Ketchum: AHH. Pikachu: PBBLT-PFFT! Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU! Pikachu: PIKA? PIKA-PI! Ash Ketchum: LAUGHING Pikachu: SQUEALS Ash Ketchum: I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK. Team Rocket: WHIMPERING Jessie: THE COPIES ARE HATCHING. THEY'RE FABULOUS FAKES. Meowth: SEND IN THE CLONES. Ash Ketchum: BUT WHERE ARE THE REAL ONES? Pikachu: PIKA? SOUNDING LOUDER AND FASTER Jessie: I WONDER IF THEY FEEL... Meowth: CLONESOME. James: WHOA! Jessie: WHOA! Meowth: WHOA! WHIMPERING Jessie: THE POKÉ ORIGINALS. Tentacruel: TENTACRUEL. Squirtle: SQUIRTLE. Ash Ketchum: SQUIRTLE'S BACK! Pikachu: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: HA HA HA! Squirtle: SQUIRT. Bulbasaur: BULBA. Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA! Bulbasaur: SAUR? BULBA! Ash Ketchum: OH, YOU'RE ALL OK! Bulbasaur: SAUR! Ash Ketchum: HA HA HA HA. Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR! Ash Ketchum: HMM? MewTwo: HUMANS, YOU HAVE SERVED MY PURPOSE. WE ARE SPARING YOUR LIVES, FOR THE MOMENT. CREAK OPEN The Shredderette: BUT YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE. Connor Lacey: Guys, what have you done?! MewTwo: She's right. THE HOUR OF MY VENGEANCE DRAWS NEAR. BEHOLD. Brock: AH. Misty: OHH. Kim Possible: You have got to be kidding me! The Mask: Mewtwo has cloned even more Pokemon and The Shredderette has made more Mecha-Pokemon! Mewtwo: WITH POKÉMON AND HUMANS ELIMINATED, THE CLONES AND MACHINES SHALL INHERIT THE WORLD. Ash: YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I WON'T LET YOU. Misty: IT'S ASH. Brock: ALL RIGHT. Dino Tyranno: He's okay! Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI. DUCK. Misty: PSYDUCK! Brock: VULPIX! Mewtwo: IT IS USELESS TO CHALLENGE ME. Ash Ketchum: IT'S NOT GOING TO END LIKE THIS, MEWTWO. WE WON'T LET IT. YOU'RE MINE. AAH! UHH! UGH! Misty: ASH, NO! Brock: LOOK OUT! Yuto: Be careful! Ash Ketchum: AAH! UHH! UHH! Mewtwo: WHAT? Ash Ketchum: WHOA! OHH! Mew: LAUGHS Mewtwo: CAN IT BE? The Shredderette: It be. Ash Ketchum: WHOA! Mew: MEW! LAUGHS Brock: WHAT IS THAT? Misty: I DON'T KNOW. Mewtwo: MEW. SO, FINALLY, WE MEET. Mew: MEW. Fergus: MEW? Connor Lacey: I know about that Pokemon! Mew: MEW? MewTwo: I MAY HAVE BEEN CLONED FROM YOUR DNA, BUT NOW I WILL PROVE THAT MEWTWO IS BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL-- SUPERIOR TO MEW. Mew: MEW. Corey: MEW AND MEWTWO. Neesha: SO MEWTWO WAS CLONED FROM MEW. Pikachu: PIKA. Bulbasaur: SAUR. Tara Duncan: Oh, wow. Cerise Hood: The humas must've used Mew's cells to create Mewtwo. MewTwo: THIS WORLD IS TOO SMALL FOR 2 OF US. Mew: MEW. Ash Ketchum: WHOA! OHH. MewTwo: WHY DO YOU FLEE FROM ME? ARE YOU AFRAID TO FIND OUT WHICH OF US IS GREATER? Mew: MEW! Mewtwo: HEH HEH. Connor Lacey: Mew! GASP Pikachu: PIKA. Ash Ketchum: OHH. MewTwo: UHH! SO, YOU DO HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU, BUT I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES. DESTINY IS AT HAND. WHO WILL RULE? MY SUPER POKÉMON AND THE SHREDDERETTE'S MECHANICAL POKÉMON OR YOUR PATHETIC GROUP OF SPINELESS, INFERIOR POKÉMON? Mew: MEW. MewTwo: WE WERE CREATED WITH POWERS FAR STRONGER THAN THE ORIGINALS. Mew: MEOWING James: HUH? Meowth: HMM. MEW'S GOT A GOOD POINT. Jessie: WHAT'S IT SAYING? Meowth: MEW SAYS YOU DON'T PROVE ANYTHING BY SHOWING OFF A LOT OF SPECIAL POWERS, AND THAT A POKÉMON REAL STRENGTH COMES FROM THE HEART. MewTwo: MY CLONES DON'T NEED THEIR POWERS TO PROVE THEIR WORTH. Mew: MEW! Ash Ketchum: AAH! AAH! Team Rocket: AAH! AAH! AAH! Mewtwo: I WILL BLOCK ALL THE POKÉMON'S SPECIAL ABILITIES USING MY PSYCHIC POWERS. NOW WE SHALL SEE WHO TRIUMPHS. GO! The Shredderette: The Irelanders are mine! ROAR Pikachu: PI. PI? PIKA. ECHOES PIKA. Ash Ketchum: STRAINS AHH... HUH? my brother Tell me what are fighting for We've got to end this war We should love one another Oh, can't we just pretend This war never began We can try Brother my brother [BOTH MOAN We face each other from different sides The anger burns can't remember why It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain Our foolish pride makes us hate this way Gyrados: ROARS We watch our world fall apart Tell me what good is winning When you lose your heart Psyduck: PSY! Psyducktwo: PSY! Psyduck: DUCK! Psyducktwo: DUCK! Brother my brother Tell me what are fighting for Isn't life worth so much more We should love one another Oh, can't we just pretend This war never began Tell me why Pikachu: PIKA. Pidgeot: CAWS PidgeotTwo: CAWS Brother my brother YEAH Ash Ketchum: WHOA! WE CAN TRY PikachuTwo: PIKACHU! BROTHER, MY BROTHER PikachuTwo: PIKA! NOISES INAUDIBLE Nurse Joy: POKÉMON AREN'T MEAN TO FIGHT-- NOT LIKE THIS. IT'S USELESS. WHAT CAN COME OUT OF IT? Neesha: NOTHING... BUT PAIN. Poppy O'Hair: Those Pokémon aren't meant to destroy each other. Brock: WHY CAN'T MEWTWO UNDERSTAND IT'S NOT RIGHT TO FORCE POKÉMON TO BATTLE THIS WAY? Connor Lacey: BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL LIVING CREATURES. Misty: THIS JUST PROVES THAT FIGHTING IS WRONG. MOAN James: I WAS PREPARED FOR TROUBLE, BUT NOT FOR THIS. Jessie: MAKE THAT DOUBLE FOR ME. James: NOW I CAN SEE HOW HORRIBLE FIGHTING REALLY IS. Jessie: EVEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS WILL FIGHT SOMETIMES. James: I'LL PROMISE NEVER TO FIGHT AGAIN IF YOU WILL. OH, JESSIE. Jessie: OH, JAMES. SOB Meowth: HMM. HMM? AAH! MeowthTwo: GROWLS Meowth: HEY, WHAT AM I DOING? MeowthTwo: MEOWS Meowth: LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT, COPYCAT. YOU-OWTH AIN'T GOING TO PUSH MEOWTH AROUND. MeowthTwo: MEOWS Meowth: YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER? BUT HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? YOU WAS BORN DIFFERENT. MeowthTwo: MEOWS Meowth: I ALMOST MADE A CLAWFUL MISTAKE. BUT HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NO GOING TO PULL A FAST ONE ON ME? MeowthTwo: MEOWS Meowth: HMM? YOU'RE RIGHT. WE DO HAVE A LOT IN COMMON-- THE SAME EARTH, THE SAME AIR, THE SAME SKY. MeowthTwo: MEOWS Meowth: MAYBE IF WE STARTED LOOKING AT WHAT'S THE SAME, INSTEAD OF ALWAYS LOOKING AT WHAT'S DIFFERENT... WELL, WHO KNOWS? MeowthTwo: MEOWS Ash Ketchum: PANTS PikachuTwo: PIKA. PIKACHU! PIKA. PIKA. Pikachu: PIKACHU. PikachuTwo: PIKA! Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU! UHH. AAH! UHH! OW! UHH... PikachuTwo: PIKACHU! Pikachu: PIKACHU. PikachuTwo: PIKACHU! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! GROANING PikachuTwo: CHU! CHU! CHU! Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU! PikachuTwo: CHU! Ash Ketchum: QUIT IT! PLEASE STOP! OHH! Brock: ASH. Misty: ARE YOU OK? C.Y.T.R.O.: You need to take it easy. Ash Ketchum: WE GOT TO STOP THIS. Brock: BUT HOW? Raven Queen: I'm sorry, but I just don't know. Apple White: ALL MEWTWO CARES ABOUT IS PROVING HOW STRONG THOSE SUPERCLONES ARE. Nurse Joy: I'D RATHER RISK MY LIFE OUT IN MEWTWO'S STORM THAN WATCH THESE POKÉMON DESTROY EACH OTHER. Misty: OH, ME, TOO. Yumi Ishiyama: I can't bare to see this. Nurse Joy: I WISH THERE WAS SOME WAY TO STOP THEM. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. ROAR Brock: I DON'T THINK THEY'LL EVER STOP. THOSE POKÉMON LOOK LIKE THEY'RE READY TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH. Misty: THAT'S A FIGHT THAT NOBODY'S GOING TO WIN. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: They're trying to kill each other! Ash Ketchum: SOMEONE'S GOT TO TAKE A STAND. SOMEONE'S GOT TO SAY NO AND REFUSE TO FIGHT, JUST LIKE PIKACHU. PikachuTwo: CHU! PIKA... CHU! PIKA. GASP CRACKLES Ash: OHH. OHH. OHH. Steel: With one blast, the Pokémon are done for. Connor Lacey: I'll stop it! STRAINS Brock: Connor, WAIT! Connor Lacey: YOU'VE GOT TO STOP RIGHT NOW! (Closed his eyes and thought of the Pokémon he befriended in the past and the Ultimatrix glows a rainbow light) Corey: What's going on with him? Ash Ketchum: We've seen that light before. Talia: It's the power of the Rainbow Wing. Connor Lacey: STOP! (The Ultimatrix shines as he an new alien appeared and Connor transformed into it just in time) Misty: Connor! Brock: OH, NO! The Irelanders: Connor! Pikachu: PIKA PI-- MewTwo: FOOL. TRYING TO STOP OUR BATTLE. Mew: MEOWS The Shredderette: It doesn't matter. What does is that Connor is gone. ???: Are you sure about that?! attack from Mew and MewTwo went right to The Shredderette The Shredderette: Ahh! Misty: Who's that? Nurse Joy: Part original Pokémon. Neesha: Part cloned Pokémon. Misty: They merged their DNAs with Connor's to become... KantoTwo: KantoTwo! The Shredderette: Mecha-Pokémon, Hyper Beam attack! KantoTwo: CharMew Sword Slash! reflect the attack to the Mecha-Pokémon causing the Shredderette to fall at her feet and her helmet went off her head KantoTwo: It's over, Shredderette. Shredderette have got up and her face revieled to be Linda Ryan The Irelanders: Linda Ryan!? Odd Della Robbia: The hostess of the Realm Games! KantoTwo: I thought, I find something fishy. When she heard my father talking to my siblings about me winning the tournament and devorcing her to get back together with my mammy, she knew he had to go. And when her kids tried to get the police, she shot them, so that the police could arrest my mammy and started the Realm Games as a cover up for her real plan. Linda Ryan: All of that is true. But I'll get away with it, dispite of you meddeling heroes. (Disappears in smoke) Pikachu: PI? PIKA. Ash Ketchum: HUH? OH. MMM. PIKACHU. Pikachu: PIKA-PI! Ash Ketchum: LAUGHS Togepi: TOGEPI! Squirtle: SQUIRT. SQUIRTLE. GROWL Psyduck: PSY. Psyducktwo: Psy. Gyrados and GyradosTwo: HISSES MewTwo: A HUMAN SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE THE POKÉMON. I PITTED THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER, BUT NOT UNTIL THEY SET ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES DID I SEE THE TRUE POWER THEY ALL SHARED DEEP INSIDE. Mew: MEW. MewTwo: I SEE NOW THAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF ONE'S BIRTH ARE IRRELEVANT. IT IS WHAT YOU DO WITH THE GIFT OF LIFE THAT DETERMINES WHO YOU ARE. Mew: MEW. Vaporeon: OH... VaporeonTwo: VAPOREON. VAPOREON. GROANS GROANS BulbasaurTwo: SAUR. SquirtleTwo: SQUIRTLE VileplumeTwo: Vileplume. Scyther: SCYTHER. BlastoiseTwo: BLAST. Both: OOH! OOH! CAWS GROAN ROARS DewgongTwo: GOGOBA! PikachuTwo: PIKACHU! Ash Ketchum: MEWTWO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Mewtwo: WHERE MY HEAR CAN LEARN WHAT YOURS KNOWS SO WELL. WHAT TRANSPIRED HERE, your friends the Irelanders and I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER, BUT PERHAPS, FOR YOU all Trainers, THESE EVENTS ARE BEST FORGOTTEN. GASP Ash Ketchum: WHOA! Pikachu: AAH! Officer Jenny: THIS COULD BE THE WORST STORM EVER. Miranda: YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME. YOU HAVE GO TO FIND SHELTER. Joy: EXCUSE ME, PLEASE. THE POKÉMON TREATMENT CENTER WILL BE OPEN AS A SHELTER. ANYONE WHO NEEDS A PLACE TO STAY SHOULD COME WITH ME. Boy: YOU THINK THEY'LL HAVE A PIZZA DOWN THERE? Metabee: Ah, the epilogue. We're back to the place where the day all began. Brock: NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY ARE REALLY GREAT. THEY JUST KEEP GETTING MORE BEAUTIFUL EVERY TIME I SEE 'EM. Ash Ketchum: HEY, GUYS, HOW DID WE WIND UP IN THIS PLACE ANYWAY? Auriana: Well, what do you think? Misty: WELL, I GUESS WE'RE JUST HERE BECAUSE WE'RE HERE. Pikachu: PIKA. Talia: That sounds right. Ash Ketchum: YEAH. LET'S EAT. Misty: UH-HUH. Pikachu: PIKA-PI. Jenny: LOOK, IT'S A MIRACLE. Ash Ketchum: HUH? Brock: HUH? Miranda: I CAN' BELIEVE IT. Jenny: THE STORM DISAPPEARED. Neesha: THAT'S SO WEIRD. Miranda: IT'S GOOD TO HAVE THINGS CLEAR AGAIN. Jenny: HMM. Ash Ketchum: HEY, WHAT'S THAT? Brock: HMM? Misty: WHAT'S WHAT? I DON'T SEE ANYTHING, ASH. Brock: EXCEPT THE SKY. Aelita Schaffner: (pretend) We didn't see anything either. Poppy O'Hair: But we did. It was-- Raven Queen: Shh! They don't know it. Ash Ketchum: HMM. THE DAY I LEFT HOME TO START MY POKÉMON JOURNEY, I SAW A REALLY RARE POKÉMON, AND JUST NOW, I THOUGHT I SAW ANOTHER ONE. Misty: WELL, MAYBE YOU'RE JUST SEEING THINGS, ASH. Ash Ketchum: HUH? Brock: WELL, MAYBE HE'S NOT. Ash Ketchum: HA HA! HMM. WELL, MAYBE WE'LL SEE. Pikachu: PIKACHU. Narrator: MANY STRANGE LEGENDS SURROUND THE MYSTERIES OF POKÉMON AND JUST AS MANY ADVENTURES AWAIT OUR YOUNG HEROES AS THEY CONTINUE ON THEIR QUEST. FOR ASH AND HIS FRIENDS, THE JOURNEY'S JUST BEGUN. Jessie: I DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW WE GOT HERE, BUT WHO CARES? James: THIS IS PARADISE. Meowth: FOR ONCE, A HAPPY ENDING. All: TEAM ROCKET'S SIGNING OFF AGAIN! LAUGH James: DO YOU HAVE ANY SUNSCREEN? Meowth: YOU KNOW, I'D REALLY LIKE TO GO SAILING IN ONE OF THEM CATAMARANS. HA HA! Christina Aguilera: # OOH # # OH, YEAH # # HERE WE ARE # # SAFE AT LAST # # WE CAN BREATHE A SIGH # # IT SEEMS THE STORM HAS PASSED # # THROUGH IT ALL # # NO ONE KNEW # # THAT ALL THE TEARS IN HEAVEN # # WOULD BRING ME BACK TO YOU # # OH # # NO ONE I KNOW # # IMAGINED WE WOULD MAKE IT # # BUT IT ONLY MATTERS # # THAT WE BOTH BELIEVED # # WHOA # # YOU AND ME # # WE'RE A MIRACLE # # MEANT TO BE # # AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE IT # # MOUNTAINS MOVE AND OCEANS PART # # WHEN THEY ARE STANDING IN OUR WAY # # YOU AND ME # # WE'RE A MIRACLE # # ANGELS STAND WATCHING OVER US # # AND HEAVEN SHINES UPON US # # EVERY DAY # SONG BEGINS # THE GOVERNMENT # Baby Spice: # ROCK AND ROCK AND ROLL # # ROCK AND ROLL # # FREE UP YOUR MIND # # LET THE MUSIC FREE UP # # AND IT WILL HELP YOU TO FIND # # LET THE MUSIC HELP YOU # # THE BEATS WILL GIVE YOU A SIGN # # OOH # # LET THE MUSIC FREE UP YOUR MIND # # FREE UP YOUR MIND # # LET THE MUSIC FREE UP YOUR MIND # # LET THE MUSIC HELP YOU TO FIND # # OOH # # LET THE MUSIC FREE UP YOUR MIND # # FREE UP YOUR MIND # Midnight Sons: # IF ONLY TEARS # # COULD BRING YOU # # BACK TO ME # # IF ONLY LOVE # # COULD FIND A WAY # # WHAT I WOULD DO # # WHAT I WOULD GIVE # # IF YOU # # RETURNED TO ME # # SOMEDAY # # SOMEHOW # # SOMEWAY # # IF MY TEARS COULD BRING YOU BACK # # TO ME MZM: # LOVE WILL FIND A WAY # # LOVE WILL FIND A WAY # # DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME # # YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME # # IF YOU REALLY WANT ME # # THEN GIVE ME SOME TIME # # DON'T GO THERE, BABY # # NOT BEFORE I'M READY # # DON'T SAY YOUR HEART'S IN A HURRY # # IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED # GIVE ME, GIVE ME # SOME TIME